


Stay

by Thaly



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan había mejorado en lo que a controlar sueños se refiere; que un bosque mágico asentado sobre una línea ley lo hubiese elegido ayudaba —o tal vez él había elegido al bosque, tal vez ese hecho no era más que una coincidencia: un vínculo aleatorio en el gran esquema de las cosas; un esquema que Adam, por más que se esforzase, todavía no podía atisbar. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Ronan Lynch podía luchar eternamente contra sus propios demonios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592983) by [Thaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly)



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Es mi primera vez en este fandom, y aunque me gusta el chico/chico, soy bastante pato escribiéndolo. Espero que, con todo, lo disfrutéis. Y, de verdad, gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo.

Ronan había mejorado en lo que a controlar sueños se refiere; que un bosque mágico asentado sobre una línea ley lo hubiese elegido ayudaba —o tal vez él había elegido al bosque, tal vez ese hecho no era más que una coincidencia: un vínculo aleatorio en el gran esquema de las cosas; un esquema que Adam, por más que se esforzase, todavía no podía atisbar. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Ronan Lynch podía luchar eternamente contra sus propios demonios. Noviembre jamás había sido un mes con un clima especialmente amable en la Virginia Occidental y el frío de esa noche se colaba a través de la manta con la que Adam Parrish se había arrebujado mientras completaba la traducción de un texto en latín. Absorto, el ritmo de su corazón sincronizado con el latido lejano de la línea ley, empezaba a sentir el peso de la madrugada en los ojos. Sin embargo, se enderezó sobre la cama cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta; una candencia que pretendía ser insistente y pasar desapercibida a la vez.  
  
Se levantó del colchón, dejando caer la manta, y en un paso y medio estaba ante la puerta. No era extraño que Gansey acudiese, de vez en cuando, sabedor de que se quedaba hasta tarde manteniendo afilado su promedio académico. Tampoco era extraño, como en ese instante, que Ronan se pasase alguna que otra noche. Normalmente se quedaban hablando hasta tarde —de Cabeswater, la línea ley, Glendower— y no era extraño que se quedase a dormir en una porción de suelo; acción que, por algún motivo que Adam no quería analizar —jamás quería bucear tan hondo en las partes más oscuras de sí mismo, no se sentía tan antinatural como si se tratase de Richard Campbell Gansey III.  
  
Sin embargo, normalmente Ronan no estaba sangrando.  
  
La chaqueta de cuero tan sólo puesta en uno de sus brazos dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su camiseta negra y ceñida. La sangre caía por su brazo desnudo en finos pero espesos hilos que trazaban una serie de pequeños senderos por su piel. Durante un segundo, fascinado, Adam se vio incapaz de apartar la vista. Después su corazón se encogió con fuerza antes de empezar a latir veloz, desacompasado por una vez del latido de la línea ley.  
  
Sangre.  
  
La sangre de Ronan.  
  
Cuando lo miró a la cara, sin embargo, no vio en su expresión atisbo de dolor. Más bien esa sonrisa afilada y peligrosa. Sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de la lámpara de una forma que sólo podría clasificarse como peligrosa.  
  
—¿Qué…? —la voz de Adam no fue más que un susurro ronco.  
  
—Uno de esos cabrones me agarró bien —masculló con un encogimiento del hombro por el que no sangraba—. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o qué?  
  
Sin decir nada, se apartó de la puerta. Ronan hizo su camino hasta sentarse en su lugar habitual en el suelo y Adam se tomó un segundo para dejar que calase en él la sensación de cómo podía llenar la estancia con su presencia. Era una forma distinta a cómo lo lograba Gansey, como un sol presidiendo una galaxia y el resto siendo un mero sistema gravitando en torno a él.  
  
Ronan llenaba la habitación con una presencia que recordaba a la de una bestia peligrosa que cualquiera pudiese hallar allanando su casa, con la capacidad de matarte y sin que supieses muy bien qué hacer con él. Por suerte, Adam estaba acostumbrado a las bestias peligrosas. Al menos, estaba acostumbrado a esta bestia peligrosa.  
  
Se sentó sobre el colchón, inmediatamente detrás de Ronan. Su olor habitual totalmente disfrazado por el olor metálico de la sangre. Adam apretó los labios antes de dejar huir el aire y dejó la palma de su mano contra el colchón, negándose a tocarlo.  
  
—Déjame verlo —su voz no fue más que un murmullo, intentando mantener un tono neutro del que se escapaba su acento de Henrietta; intentando, sobre todo, mantener bajo control el brote de ansiedad luchando por subir reptando de su estómago.  
  
Ronan no dijo palabra y, de alguna forma, el silencio era una presencia más en la pequeña habitación sobre la iglesia de St. Anges. Dejó caer la chaqueta del hombro sano y Adam lo sintió, más que escuchó, tomar una bocanada profunda antes de que llevase los dedos al borde inferior de la camiseta y la deslizase por su torso en un movimiento fluido.  
  
La sangre caía también por su espalda en regueros espesos, profusa y roja. En el hombro de Ronan tres profundos surcos que sólo podían haber sido causados por unas garras de un tamaño que invitaba a no pensar en la envergadura de su propietario. Por toda respuesta a la visión, Adam dejó escapar un bufido que está a medio camino de un suspiro de cansancio; intenta, sobre todo, ignorar la sensación de que le estaban retorciendo las entrañas con un tenedor oxidado.  
  
—¿Has llamado a Gansey? —la voz de Adam salió mucho más débil de lo que a él le gustaría.  
  
—Te he llamado a ti —Ronan lo dijo con una especie de gruñido suave que no hizo más que retorcer el ya mencionado tenedor—. O bueno, lo más cercano, ya que no te dignas a tener un puto móvil —Adam, decidido a no dignificar la pulla con una respuesta, apretó los dedos alrededor del colchón.  
  
—Tú, de entre todas las personas… —al final no pudo contenerse. Ronan y su alergia (algunos dirían que aversión) a contestar al teléfono eran los menos indicados para hacerle notar su carencia de uno.  
  
—Estaba cerca —murmuró Ronan, casi a modo de excusa. No es que las necesite con él. Ni rastro del tono beligerante de antes. Tan sólo un susurro en el que Adam pudo atisbar cansancio. No pudo evitar imaginarlo dormido al volante de su BMW, aparcado en algún lugar, soñando por soñar.  
  
—Tal vez deberías ir a urgencias —susurró, alzando la mano para acercarla a las heridas sin realmente querer tocarlo. Sin atreverse a ello. No fue necesario ver su expresión, ni siquiera fue necesario que dijese nada. Pudo notar como todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaban ante su mirada y recordó al instante como, tiempo atrás, un ataque parecido acabó clasificado como un intento de suicidio.  
  
—No pienso pisar un hospital —había algo subyacente en su tono, algo que daba a entender que cualquiera que intentase llevarlo allí acabaría siendo quién necesitase ayuda médica—. ¿Puedes hacer que pare de sangrar o no?  
  
Adam fue consciente por primera vez de su ceño fruncido. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras se levantaba del colchón. En tres pasos alcanzó la pequeña caja de primeros auxilios que almacenaba polvo en un estante del exiguo cuarto de baño que completaba su vivienda. Después, intentando no cruzar la mirada con Ronan, regresó al colchón.  
  
Abrió la caja a su lado, sacando alcohol y una gasa para limpiar las heridas y se acercó más a su espalda, estirando las piernas a ambos lados de las de Ronan. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela del pijama y costaba creer que no necesitase arrebujarse en la manta a pesar de ser noviembre.  
  
Fue limpiando las heridas con movimientos lentos, precisos, sin demorarse más de lo debido en las zonas que podían doler. Con la eficiencia de quién estaba acostumbrado a desinfectarse heridas comprometedoras mientras intentaba encontrar la forma de hacerlas pasar por accidentes. Ronan no emitió sonido alguno mientras lo limpiaba, pese a que Adam sabía por propia experiencia que el contacto de antiséptico con una herida abierta no era precisamente una excursión de campo. Su única reacción, sin embargo, fue crispar los dedos aferrando con fuerza la tela del pantalón de su pijama. Ronan Lynch, el estoico. Ronan Lynch, el imperturbable.  
  
Aplicó una gasa limpia a la herida y la fijó con un poco de esparadrapo, quedándose esta vez con la sensación de su piel caliente contra las yemas de los dedos. Adam sabía que debía apartar la mano. Pero en el otro lado de su espalda, contrario a la zona ahora vendada, reptaba el tatuaje oscuro de Ronan. Una invitación casi lasciva a perderse en los rincones más oscuros de sí mismo.  
  
Con cuidado, deslizó los dedos sobre la zona de la venda, en un intento de asegurarse de que no iba a caerse. Como si no lo supiese ya. La sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido, dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen por la piel de Ronan, despacio, casi con un remedo de timidez que distaba mucho de sentir.  
  
Habían pasado noches enteras hablando de la línea ley y Cabeswater hasta la madrugada. Adam Parrish había visto a Ronan Lynch sin camiseta más veces de las que cualquiera consideraría ético. Pero no estaban hablando de la lína ley. No estaban hablando de Cabeswater. Y Adam Parrish estaba deslizando los dedos con un gesto casi tierno sobre las líneas oscuras que marcaban la piel de la espalda de Ronan Lynch. Despacio, lentamente, resiguiendo cada línea con cuidado de no pasar ninguna por alto.  
  
El silencio pesaba en la habitación hasta el punto de sentirse como una tercera persona mientras los dedos de Adam descendían más y más por la piel de Ronan. Notó como todos y cada uno de los músculos de su espalda se destensaban, como si realmente fuese una bestia peligrosa que acabase de ser domada. Podía sentir su proximidad; su calor, aunque tal vez fuese propio. Y cuando realmente fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía el pecho pegado a la espalda de Ronan y su índice trazaba despacio las últimas líneas del tatuaje, que se extendían por la piel de su cuello. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, la respiración de Ronan era más profunda y a la vez más superficial mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
La cabeza de Ronan apoyada en el hombro de Adam, su espalda pegada a su pecho, la barbilla de Adam apoyada en el hombro de Ronan. Sus mejillas pegadas. Las manos de Ronan aún aferrando la tela del pijama de Adam se aflojaron para posarse de una forma tan amenazadora como inofensiva sobre sus piernas. Adam podía sentir el calor de sus palmas a través de la tela. Podía sentir, también, como el aire se cargaba de estática y el silencio lo presionaba desde su interior. Ronan ladeó la cabeza. Se miraron. Sus ojos azules habían perdido todo rastro de peligrosidad cuando se encontraron con los suyos. Albergaban una pregunta.  
  
Una pregunta para la que Adam no tenía respuesta.  
  
Al menos, no una distinta a inclinarse hacia delante y dejar que sus labios se rozasen con los de Ronan de una forma tentativa, casi como si el eterno temor a equivocarse fuese más real ahora de lo que había sido nunca. Fue entonces cuando notó su sonrisa peligrosa volver a surgir, mientras de alguna forma Ronan se retorcía en el lazo irrompible que eran sus cuerpos para quedar de cara a él. Por algún milagro que seguramente no procedía de Cabeswater, sus labios no se habían separado de los de Adam.  
  
Tampoco lo hicieron mientras plantaba una mano en el colchón y la otra en la vieja camiseta con el logotipo de McDonalds que usaba para dormir, empujándolo hasta que su espalda acabó sobre el colchón. Adam tenía una vaga noción sobre cómo era besar a alguien.  
  
Definitivamente no era esto.  
  
No era algo salvaje y carente de sentido, perder el aire contra los labios de uno de sus mejores amigos. No era tener las manos tan firmemente asidas a sus costados que seguramente le estaba haciendo daño. No era ese torrente turbulento de deseo escondido en la parte más oscura de sí mismo tomando el control mientras perdía el aire. No era sentir el botón del pantalón de Ronan Lynch clavándose en su pelvis. No era morder su barbilla en un intento de recuperar el control que había cedido al dejarse llevar. No era una batalla por quitarse a Ronan de encima sólo para rodar encima de él y ser él, por una vez, quien acorrala a alguien.  
  
Su mano se queda sobre el pecho de Ronan, sintiendo el latido de su corazón contra la palma al mismo ritmo trepidante que el suyo. Se alza lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que son sinónimo de peligro, de prohibido. De la mejor parte de sí mismo. Los dedos de Ronan están enredados en la cinturilla de su pijama mientras se miran. Se estudian. El calor orbitando entre sus cuerpos como una energía cinética que los impulsa a acercarse. El silencio pesa y Adam cree haber perdido la voz.  
  
Ronan esboza una media sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo contra su garganta. No resulta peligrosa esta vez. Hay un deje aniñado en ella. El de un sueño cumplido, tal vez.  
  
—Te debo una, Parrish —su voz suena ronca, sin esconder la gratitud ni el peso de todos sus anhelos.  
  
Adam toma una bocanada de aire, dejando que los dedos de la mano que descansaba en el pecho de Ronan se deslicen con una parsimonia casi sinónimo de tortura por la piel de su cuello hasta rozar las puntas de su tatuaje. Encuentra su voz, apenas un segundo mientras se inclina sobre él.  
  
Y consigue dos palabras antes de que el silencio se apodere de nuevo de él. De ellos. De la habitación—: Entonces, _quédate_.


End file.
